1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to processing systems, and more specifically, to processing systems having a plurality of cores.
2. Related Art
Processing of data has been found to be more efficient if a plurality of cores is utilized. A multi-core system allows for simultaneous processing of different tasks. Complex operations tend to be able to be divided into multiple tasks so the multi-core system tends to work well for complex operations. Very complex operations can have many tasks so that it can be beneficial to have many cores. The operations must be coordinated so that the results of the different cores must also be coordinated. Included in this is that the memory being used must be able to remain coherent. That is to say, the cores must be able to use information from a main memory because the cache which may be with each core, is not sufficient. Memory coherency can be difficult to maintain in any system using a cache, and it becomes more complex as the number of cores increases.
Thus there is a need for a system that is multi-core while solving or improving upon existing problems with multi-core systems.